Young Parents
by MondlerFan941
Summary: Ross and Rachel have a child at a young age. (Forgot to mention: in the most recent chapter, Rachel is 20 weeks)
1. Chapter 1

**I have been really motivated today considering I added a new chapter to one fanfic, and have started 2 new ones. Anyways, here's my 4th fanfic :D**

"Ross, I'm pregnant." Rachel uttered. Just saying it scared her. She didn't know what they were going to do or how he'd take it.

"W-what? You-you, what?" Ross replied.

"We're having a baby."

"B-but we can't. I can't. I'm supposed to go to NYU next year. I can't do that with a baby!" Ross said panicking.

"Sorry..." Rachel said quietly.

Ross calmed down a bit. "No no, don't apologize. We'll get through this. It'll be okay." He said as he wrapped her into a hug. "Are you sure though? Have you seen a doctor? Sometimes those tests can be wrong."

"I saw my doctor a couple days ago. She said I am. What should we do?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I'll support whatever you want." Ross took a few minutes to think about it. He didn't believe in abortion and he didn't think he could handle giving his baby to someone else. "If you're okay with it, I'd like to keep the baby. But like I said, it's whatever you choose."

"I don't know. I think adoption sounds best... But I don't know if I could. We could make it work if we decided to keep her, right?"

"Of course. We both have jobs. I know my parents would help out. I mean, they'll be mad at first but I think they'd be there for us. Or at least I hope they will. And even if they're not supportive, we can still work it out. Wait, her? You know this early? How far along are you?" Ross asked.

"No I don't know. I just think it's a girl. I'm 8 weeks along. If you're sure we can do it, then I want to keep her." Rachel said with a bit of confidence at that last part.

"Okay, sounds good to me. We're going to be okay." In the back of his mind Ross was still worried about NYU and how he'd do that and raise a child. He was worried about what his parents would say, and hers.

"Your dad's going to kill me." He said.

"Probably." Rachel said jokingly. "He'll be mad but hopefully he'll get over it. He'll probably want you to marry me. He's old fashioned like that. But don't feel pressured. I don't want this baby to be the only reason we get married."

"Yeah, me too." He loved the idea of marrying her. Maybe he would propose.

* * *

**Okay so kind of a short chapter but the next one will be longer. Promise :) Any reviews are much appreciated :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's chapter 2! Thank you for the review! As promised, much longer than the first one :)**

Rachel was twelve weeks and they still hadn't told their parents. She knew she had to soon because she would start showing. Ross and Rachel had agreed to tell their parents on the same day and around the same time because they knew their parents would be calling each other once they told them.

It was time for Rachel's first ultrasound. The doctor started it, and began pointing out the features that were developing. They both stared at the screen in awe of the life they had created.

"That's incredible." Ross said as he looked down at Rachel.

Rachel smiled, "it really is."

"I love you. And I love our baby." Ross said as he kissed her head

"I love you and our baby too."

The doctor finished up the appointment and told them they could go.

* * *

~A couple days later while on a date~

They were at Rachel's favorite restaurant. It was their one-year anniversary.

"Rachel, I love you. I've loved you since I was in ninth grade. I couldn't imagine my life without you. This past year has been the greatest year of my life. I know we're young and I know it's a little crazy, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Ross got down on one knee and pulled out one of the most beautiful rings Rachel had ever seen. "Rachel Karen Green, will you marry me?"

She grinned, "Yes I'll marry you!"

Ross gently put the ring on her finger and then hugged and kissed her.

* * *

~Later that night~

Ross went into Monica's room after just getting back from the date. "So guess what!" Ross said with a huge smile on his face.

"I already know. Rachel told me. Congratulations! You guys are so perfect together." Monica said as she hugged her brother.

Ross grinned, "I know!" he said in her tone.

"Have you told mom and dad?" Monica asked.

"No and they don't know about the baby either. We're going to tell them tomorrow. Please don't say anything."

"I won't. You can trust me. I've kept you guys' secret so far haven't I?"

"Yeah. Thank you for that."

"No problem."

* * *

"Mom, dad… Rachel's pregnant." Ross blurted out. He anxiously looked at his parents waiting for their reaction as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Are-are you sure?" Judy asked.

"Yeah. We saw the baby on the ultrasound. She's twelve weeks."

"But what about college? Your plans for the future? You can't do that with a family." Jack said.

"Well… I proposed and she said yes. I have a lot in savings and I got a full scholarship. I can go to school and we can live in an apartment near campus. Rach's parents will probably help a lot too. I think we can do this, but we need your support."

"Well of course you have our support. We're always here for both of you. We're happy you did the right thing by proposing and staying with her." Jack told him as Judy nodded in agreement.

Ross was glad his parents took it so well. He wasn't sure how he'd be able to do this. He had planned on having a family with Rachel someday, he just didn't expect it to be so soon. He was supposed to be in his late twenties or early thirties with a college degree and a stable career, not seventeen and a senior in high school with a part-time job.

* * *

"What do you mean you're pregnant?! You're sixteen! You can't be! You're too young." Rachel's father said.

"I know I'm too young…" she replied quietly.

"And what's this? Are you engaged?" he asked looking at her ring.

"Yes. I love him and our baby. We're keeping the baby."

"Well at least he did something right. I'm going to kill Ross for doing this to you. And… you can't have this baby. This is just unacceptable. What did your mother say? Does she know?"

"I told her. She says she'll support me in whatever Ross and I want. You can't make me do what I don't want with MY child. You also can't kick me out for not doing what you want. It's illegal. And mom said she wouldn't let you. We have a plan. I'm going to graduate early so we can graduate at the same time and move to the city so Ross can still go to NYU. He has a full scholarship."

He put his head in his hands.

"daddy I'm really sorry. Please talk to me."

"I have to go do something." He said as he walked out of the house.

Rachel sat back on the couch and began to cry. She wasn't expecting him to take it this badly. Or rather, she was, but she was hoping her expectations would be wrong.


	3. Chapter 2: Part 2

**Part 2 of chapter 2. And thank you for the reviews :D**

"What the hell were you thinking?! Oh! I know! You weren't! You and Rachel aren't ready to have a baby!" Leonard said as he confronted Ross.

"I-I… we know. But we're trying to make the best of it." Ross said as he tried to defend himself.

"I don't care. This is just unacceptable and I can't just watch my daughter throw her life away."

"She is not throwing her life away. She is just living her life differently than what you wanted. Look, this is not what either of us had planned, but I love her and our son or daughter. I'm not going anywhere. I'm taking care of both of them."

"If you two want to do this, then she needs to move out. I won't have a pregnant teenager living under my roof."

"Then she can stay here."

"Fine!" Leonard said as he stormed off.

* * *

"Y-you're kicking me out? Mom said she wouldn't let you." Rachel said in shock. She didn't know he'd actually try to make her leave.

"And I won't. Leonard, be reasonable. She's already pregnant, we can't change that now. And don't you dare suggest abortion." Sandra said as she walked into the room.

"Why not? It's a good option for this kind of situation." Leonard replied.

"It's not a good option if it's not what she wants. It's her life, her baby, and her body, not yours."

"Okay…" He knew he was losing this argument. He knew he was wrong. He just didn't want to see his daughter ruin her life like he thought she would if she had and kept the baby. He turned to Rachel, "What about adoption? Can you please at least consider that?"

"We did… But we'll reconsider."

"That's all I ask and I'm sorry for trying to make you move out. I was just frustrated."

"It's okay." Rachel replied.

* * *

"I was thinking… Maybe it'd be a good idea for you to move in her. I'd be able to help with the baby more and I already talked to my parents because I thought you'd have to stay here so I know they'll be okay with it. They said you and the baby can have the guest room." Ross told Rachel as they sat on his bed.

"I was thinking that too. It'd be perfect. Maybe you could talk to your parents about us staying here and you can be a commuter student. It'd help with the costs of everything if we could stay here for a few years."

"That would be great, actually. And you know Monica; she'd probably help us a lot. She loves kids. She's really excited about getting to be an aunt."

"Okay so we'll both talk to our parents tonight then." Rachel smiled. She loved the idea of living with him.

Both of their parents agreed to let them live together. Rachel's parents were a little more reluctant about it but decided it'd probably be the best thing for them to do.


	4. Chapter 3

**As per request, Joey and Chandler show up in this chapter. Don't worry, Phoebe will too soon. I decided to make Chandler and Monica dating in this. (Though that detail isn't important right now since Monica isn't in this chapter.) They all met at school. And as always, thank you for the reviews :)**

"She has something called Hyperemesis Gravidarum." Ross told Joey and Chandler as they sat in the coffee house.

"Hy-what?" Joey asked with a confused look on his face.

"It's like a really bad form of morning sickness. She throws up all the time. It might continue until she has the baby. She was put on bed rest and medication. I feel so bad for her. They said it could stop at twenty weeks, but twenty percent of women with this have it for their entire pregnancy." Ross explained.

"That really sucks. What's she going to do about school?" Chandler asked.

"There's this thing called hospital homebound. She can do all of her schoolwork at home and call her teachers when she has a question. Once a week she goes in to take tests."

Ross, Joey, and Chandler continued to talk for about an hour until Ross got a phone call from Rachel.

"Ross I think there's something wrong with me or the baby, I don't know but I was just lying in bed and I started bleeding. Your mom thinks it's probably not a miscarriage since I'm more than twelve weeks, but I'm scared." Rachel told Ross as Judy drove her to the hospital.

"Oh my God. I'll meet you at the hospital." Ross said as he hung up. "I gotta go. Something's wrong with Rach or the baby." He told Joey and Chandler.

"I hope they're both okay, call us when you know anything." Chandler said.

"Okay, I will. Bye." Ross said as he rushed out of the coffee house.

"Your tests indicate that you are not losing the baby. However, you do have placenta previa. It means that your baby's placenta is covering your cervix. Your bed rest is now more restricted. I don't want you getting up unless you need to go to the bathroom or in the event of an emergency. When you deliver, I recommend a c-section." The doctor told them.

"Why would I need a c-section? Doesn't that mean surgery?" Rachel asked.

"If you deliver naturally, you have a higher chance of losing too much blood. Yes, it does mean surgery, but in this situation, it's the safest way to go. You'll be awake but numb and you'll get to see your baby's birth. You'll get an epidural; which is like an IV that goes in your back."

"o-okay." Rachel replied nervously.

"You'll be okay. You're in great hands. If you have any more questions, feel free to call me or bring it up at the next appointment." The doctor said as she left the room.

Rachel nodded. She was terrified. She could tell Ross was too. "are you okay?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah… It's just… I can't lose you or our baby. I love you both so much. I don't know what I'd do without you." Ross told her.

"We'll be okay. You heard the doctor. We're in good hands. I'm going to follow the strict bed rest and do everything I'm told." Rachel said.

"Okay." Ross replied as he hugged her and kissed her head. "Yeah, you'll be okay."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long. I have no excuse other than laziness :p Anyways, thanks for the reviews, youre all amazing. :D I'm saving Roschel's wedding for after she gives birth**

"Woah Ross. Feel this." Rachel said as they were cuddling on the couch. She quickly moved his hand to where the baby was kicking.

"Oh my gosh! Is that the first time he or she has done that? It's so cool!" Ross replied in awe.

"I've felt flutters but nothing like this. She or he is moving so much."

"It's incredible." Ross said as he stared at her stomach.

Rachel smiled, "yeah, it is."

* * *

The whole group had agreed to meet at the Geller's house since Rachel was on bed rest. They hung out in the living room. Here, Ross and Rachel are on one couch, Monica and Chandler are on another, and Phoebe and Joey are on the third one.

"Hey, when do we get to find out if it's a boy or girl? I want to name him or her and start buying stuff." Ross said to Rachel. At first they thought they didn't want to know, but they soon realized how much easier it'd be if they found out, so they had agreed to at her next appointment.

"Wednesday at three. I made the appointment after school so you could go if you want to."

"Thank you for that. Of course I want to." Ross replied.

"I bet it's a girl." Joey said

"Yeah, me too. I can sense it." Phoebe added.

"Yes! Two people on my side. I've been saying it's a girl for a while but Rach keeps insisting it's a boy." Ross said.

"Well I agree with you, Rach. You're the one carrying him so you probably have the best idea of what the baby's gender is." Monica told her. "And what do you think?" Monica asked as she looked at Chandler.

"Hm… I think it's a… boy." Chandler replied.

"OOOH I KNOW! There's a way I can tell by its kicking patterns!" Phoebe announced loudly.

"How is that even possible? The only way to know is by looking at an ultrasound and even that isn't accurate sometimes." Ross said skeptically.

"Well girls kick more rhythmically and boys don't really have any kind of pattern. They just kick randomly."

"What if she or he does both kinds of kicking?" Ross asked.

"Then… It's definitely a girl." Phoebe said not very confidently.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to know what you're having?" The doctor asked as Ross, Rachel and herself looked at the screen.

Ross and Rachel looked at each other just to make sure it was still what they both wanted. "Yeah." They told her.

"Okay, it looks like... you are having a boy. Congratulations. I'll give you two a moment." The doctor smiled and left the room.

"He's perfect." Ross said.

"Definitely. He kind of looks like you already."

"How can you tell?" He asked.

"He just does." She replied.

"Oh okay." Ross smiled and kissed her and her stomach.

* * *

"I was right." Rachel smiled as they were driving home.

"Phoebe's going to be disappointed that her theory wasn't true. I'm not surprised."

"Haha, yeah. She'll get over it though. Do you have any name ideas?"

"Nope."

"What about Carter?"

Ross thought for a minute. He kind of liked the name. And he didn't know anyone with that name so there was no negative association with it. "Hm, maybe." He smiled and put his free hand on Rachel's stomach. "That's our son."

"I know. I remember at first I thought he was a girl. But as he grew, I knew he was a boy." Rachel smiled while rubbing her stomach.


End file.
